


Fall For Me

by CrystalAzul



Series: Absurd Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Crack, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Potter Does What He Wants (Harry Potter), M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of past abuse, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry Potter, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Nico di Angelo and Harry Potter meet a second time in a park when they are both 11. A lot has changed for them both. Nico has recently learned he’s a demigod and Harry recently discovered he's a wizard. Together they will discover they are both and what each world entails.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter
Series: Absurd Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550320
Comments: 25
Kudos: 191





	1. Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> What was once a short series of connected one-shots featuring The Ghost King and the Master of Death has, against all odds, become a series.
> 
> KEY;  
> ~Spell Casting~  
> ~Parseltongue/Dragon's Tongue~  
> ~Beast Speak~  
> *^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*  
> “Regular Speech”  
> "Thoughts"  
> "Telepathy"  
> **********Flash Back********** 
> 
> WARNING;  
> This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.

#  **Chapter 1. Fall For Me**

* * *

**July-01-2008--- Regent's Park, London, England**

**POV Narrator**

Harry hums absentmindedly to himself as he swings his feet pushing the park swing higher and higher. He closes his neon green and emerald green heterochromia eyes relishing in the weightless in-flight like feeling. It's been two months since his first year at Hogwarts let out. Since Hagrid came to pick him up for his first year, the Durselys kicked him out. They didn't even bother to drop him off at an orphanage or shelter. After all, it’s as they said, they were forced to keep him long enough. He's been on his own ever since. Aside from his lack of living arrangements, it isn't so different from living with the Dursleys.

He’s survived on his own well enough so far. It’s finding somewhere to live during the early fall and late winter months that's proving to be difficult. He's still expected at Hogwarts during the school year after all. Unfortunately, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, refuses to allow him permission to stay within the year-round boarding school over the holidays or summer breaks. The man refuses to listen to his side of the story. He insists that the Durselys love will provide him with some form of magical blood protection. Even if he were blood-related to any of the Durselys, which he’s thankfully not, there is no love between them. Therefore the point is mute.

Personally, Harry doesn't mind being on his own during the summer months. Even being on his own during spring is easy enough. Spring out on the streets is comparable to the comfortable damp coolness of his Slytherin dormitory at Hogwarts. However, he quickly discovered being forced to spend Christmas out on the streets is its own special brand of torture. He's always had an unusual infinity for extreme temperatures going as far as to be immune literal fire and below 0 temps however other people don't know that. They don't need to either. It’s none of their business, besides its _not normal_.

Harry opens his eyes watching as he clears the thinning tree line of Regent's Park. He’s drinking his fill of the open sky and full sunset when the swing’s pendulum pulls him back to earth again. Harry frowns as the feeling of flight vanishes and gravity reinserts itself. As the swing rises into the sky once again Harry contemplates jumping if only to feel no restrictions between him, his magic, and the air. Alone with no company except for his thoughts Harry sees no harm in it. The park has been deserted for hours now and the shadows are quickly blending with nightfall. Unseen to Harry as he jumps, a lonely figure emerges from one such shadow head down and deep in thought. They both continue on their path until the two bodies collide and fall to the ground with muffled curses.

* * *

**July-01-2008--- Regent's Park, London, England**

**POV Nico Di Angelo Age: 11.**

“For fuck’s sake! Who in Merlin's name did I land on?” 

“Shit! Who the Hades did I run into?” Nico mutters pondering over the other boy’s odd curse. He tries to get up only to elbow the other kid in the ribs as he gets kneed in the stomach.

“Hey! Watch it, will you?!” they both yell before staring in shock at each other and cracking up laughing.

“Uh...” Nico began only to stop and blush as he stared into the other boys glowing emerald green and neon green heterochromia eyes. They remind him of someone like a distant foggy memory. He clears his throat before continuing. “Look, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“You don’t say?” The boy asks with a deadpan expression before grinning and offering a hand. “I’m Harry, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Nico.” Nico greets offering his hand once he's pulled himself to his feet.

“Thanks, Nico,” His voice is a little shy but cocky and he easily takes the proffered hand. The boy, Harry, is skinny, almost flesh and bones skinny, with wild black hair. He's wearing a black t-shirt paired army green cargo pants. “Wait, Nico? Nico di Angelo?”

“Harry?!” Nico asks surprised once he recognizes the other boy. “Wait aren't you British?” 

“Well yeah, we are in Britain,” Harry says with an eye roll while giving him a once over. “You're the odd one with an Italian accent this far from Italy, mate.”

“This isn’t New York?” Nico asks shocked.

“No?” Harry says slowly before freezing and looking around. That's how Nico realized they are in fact in a park, at night, not at camp-half blood. “At least not the last time I checked it wasn't.” Harry continued before looking to him worriedly.

“They are _so_ going to kill me,” Nico whispered to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts a bit, though unsteady on his feet as he glanced around him. ‘ _What is a kid doing alone in a park at night?_ ’ Nico wonders to himself before realizing. ‘ _Wait I’m a kid alone in a park at night. Not to mention I accidentally shadow travelled here from another country._ ’

“I take it you were in America last you checked?” Harry asks hesitantly breaking Nico from his thoughts.

“Yes,” Nico says running his hands through his wild raven hair and trying not to panic.

* * *

**July-01-2008--- Regent's Park, London, England**

**POV Harry Potter, Age: 11.**

“Yes,” Nico says very clearly panicking and running his hands through his mussed-up jet black hair. Judging by the feel of his, prominently dark, magic filling the air around them Harry's almost positive Nico’s a wizard-like himself.

“Right,” Harry says decisively while trying to decide how to help his friend out. Clearly Nico’s magic thought he needed to be here in England for some bizarre reason. Harry still clearly remembers the time his magic plopped him on the school roof. There were other cases of course. Like those times he ended up in various countries before finally making his way back to England. Each time all he wanted was to escape and his magic answered in its usual dramatic fashion. ‘ _Maybe something like that happened to Nico._ ’ Harry thinks to himself.

“Can you- I mean maybe your Aunt and Uncle- do you have a phone I can borrow?” Nico asks hesitantly while the night shadows grow darker and begin to whip around them.

“Mate, I’m homeless. I can barely afford a decent meal, so no.” Harry trails of hesitantly upon realizing what he just said.

“Well shit.” Nico murmured before muttering “I’m not in the state of New York. So, the main question is, where in England did I end up?”

“We’re in London, Regent's Park to be exact.” Harry helpfully provides.

“Well, maybe not.” Nico declares before plopping back down onto the mulch seemingly defeated. “Di Immortals, la mia fortuna è cattiva.” Nico sighed. “This must be what Father meant by accidentally shadow travelling to China.”

“What was that language?” Harry asks cocking his head to the side. “I understood ‘Gods’ but the rest was complete rubbish to me.”

Nico looks up at him an odd gleam in his eyes before clearly asking “Romani potes intellegere?” which Harry's mind instantly snaps to attention and translates to. “The Romans, you are able to understand them?” Before he has a chance to respond to the, frankly bizarre, question Nico quickly corrects himself. “Ísos katalavaínete tous Éllines?” Harry's brain instantly does a 180 and translates Nico’s words as “Maybe you understand the Greeks?”

Seeing no harm in it Harry responds in ancient Greek. “Katalavaíno tóso tous Éllines óso kai tous Romaíous.” which translates to “I understand both the Greeks and the Romans.” Then before Nico has a chance to do more than look to him bewildered and sceptical Harry continues in ancient Roman Latin. “Quid rogas?” which means “Why do you ask?”

Nico gapes at him for a moment which ‘ _Fair,_ ’ Harry thinks, ‘ _it's unlikely many people can speak seemingly dead languages at the drop of a hat. Even wizards use a butchered version of the languages._ ’

“Are you a demigod too?” Nico asks before freezing as a look of panic overtakes his face.

“Maybe. I mean… I have shit luck and I just found out I’m a wizard last year, so anything is possible at this point.” Harry says trying to think about the odd question logically. ‘ _Given everything that has happened to me so far being a demigod wouldn't make it all so weird. If anything it would explain some things. Well, actually it would explain a lot…_ ’

* * *

**July-01-2008--- Regent's Park, London, England**

**POV Nico Di Angelo, Age: 11.**

‘ _Shit-Shit-Shit-Oh Fuck! What if he's not a demigod?! I probably look like such a lunatic right now and-'_

“Maybe. I mean… I have shit luck and I just found out I’m a wizard last year, so anything is possible at this point.” Harry responds with a thoughtful frown.

“Wait, wizard?” Nico asks confused. “Don't you mean Hecate blessed?”

“No. I mean wizard.” Harry says slowly and with an exasperated eye roll. “You know, owls, wands, potions? You're one too or did you not get your letter.” Harry asks with a cute worried frown. 

“Letter?” Nico asks cocking his head to the side confused.

"Yeah, they send out letters to everyone with magic once you turn 11. I almost didn't get mine, but uh, my parents were well-known wizards so they sent someone to fetch me. Yours probably got lost or someone confiscated it thinking it was a joke."

“Do you know around when it was supposed to arrive?” Nico asks head still cocked to the side.

“Um, no?” Harry says slowly. “Mine arrived around my birthday.”

“I was running from a greek monster on my birthday.” 

“What, again?” Harry asks with a worried frown.

“Yeah. I'm surprised you've lasted as long as you have to be honest. Especially with you having both aspects of your godly parent. That's really rare you know?”

“There's been a few close calls but I honestly just thought they were Death Eaters.”

“Death Eaters?” Nico asks confused

“They're wizarding terrorists from what I understand. I’ve only known about the magical world for about a year now.”

“Why would you be targeted by wizard terrorists?” Nico asks bewildered

“My uh, my parents were rather famous wizards and died martyrs from what I understand,” Harry explains while ruffling his hair. “It’s all rather confusing given that I've only just found out about it all.”

“Right,” Nico says nodding his head decisively and taking Harry’s hand. 

“Uh, what?” Harry asks looking to their joint hands bewildered.

“I’m taking you to meet my father he's an Olympian God and the King of The Underworld. We’re going to find out what's going on with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry introduces his Crush/Friend to Hedwig and Fluffy while Nico di Angelo introduces his Crush/Friend to shadow travel.

#  **Chapter 2. Show me The Way**

* * *

####  **Date:** July-01-2008 **\-- Location:** Regent's Park, London, England **  
****POV:** Harry Potter **, Age:** 11

“Why would you be targeted by wizard terrorists?” Nico asks, clearly bewildered. 

‘ _ Fair enough. _ ’ Harry thinks to himself. ‘ _ Most 12-year-olds aren't targeted by terrorists or constantly faced with life or death situations. _ ’ “My uh, my parents were rather famous wizards and died martyrs from what I understand,” Harry explains while ruffing his hair trying to calm his nerves. “It’s all rather confusing given that I've only just found out about it all.”

“Right,” Nico says nodding his head decisively and taking Harry’s hand. 

“Uh, what?” Harry asks looking to their joint hands bewildered and fighting off a blush.

“I’m taking you to meet my Father. He's a God and the King of The Underworld. We’re going to find out what's going on with you.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks cocking his head to the side confused.

"You're clearly a powerful demigod and I have the feeling your parents hid you among mortal magic users for a reason. Since you lost both your parents it's entirely possible you're twice blessed."

"Twice blessed?"

* * *

####  **Date:** July-01-2008 **\-- Location:** Regent's Park, London, England **  
****POV:** Nico Di Angelo **, Age:** 11 **.**

"It's a term for a demigod born of two Gods. It's… really rare but not unheard of. Twice blessed demigods are more likely to ascend to Godhood than normal demigods." Nico explains hoping Adrain will agree to go to the Underworld with him.

“And your Dad’s King Hades?” Harry asks for clarification leaning back on his heels. “Like the King of Underworld, ruler of the afterlife and all-around badass. Husband of Queen Persephone the ultimate Goth Queen?  _ That  _ King Hades?”

“Yes, I've never heard them described like that but yeah,” Nico says bewildered but honoured by the rare show of admiration for his family.

“Oh, okay. Just hold on a second. I can't leave without Fluffy and Hedwig.” Harry says, clearly deciding to trust Nico. 

"Who?" Nico asks, cocking his head to the side confused.

"My familiars," Harry explains before giving a shrill whistle. 

Nico watches as a white owl emerges from the treeline soaring over the heads of 3 black puppies. No, it’s only one dog, a hellhound from the looks of it. It wasn't Spot… or any Spot’s offspring he's met… which means that he's found one of the three missing puppies that got lost on their first extrusion out of the Underworld. Nico barely has any time to question Harry on where he found a hellhound before the dog tackles him to the ground. Immediately the hellhound begins licking Nico’s face.

“Fluffy, No!” Harry scolds firmly. Surprisingly the hellhound actually pulls its face back and wines. “Here, now,” Harry demands firmly. Nico’s shocked when the hellhound reluctantly pulls back and moves to get off him before heeling at Harry’s side. 

“How'd you do that?” Nico asks incredulously. “Hellhounds only obey children of the Underworld.” 

Harry looks surprised before hesitantly asking “Does that mean one of my parents is an Underworld God or that I was born there?”

“Both, most likely,” Nico says after a pause. “All children of Underworld deities are taken to the Underworld when it's time for them to be born. Where did you get er, Fluffy?”

“Hogwarts, that's the magical boarding school I go to, they had him guarding the philosopher's stone.”

“The what?” Nico asks hoping it's not the same stone his father's been having him search for.

“It’s a stone that grants immortality to the owner,” Harry says ruffling his already messy hair unknowingly confirming his fears before continuing to ramble. “Fluffy was Hagrid’s pet back then and he helped me defend the stone from Britain's current Dark Lord. That's like the mob boss of the wizard terrorists I told you about. He was possessing Professor Quirrell and I think I killed him. After that, we became pretty much inseparable. He refused to leave my side when I was knocked out for a week from accidentally murdering Professor Quirrell in self-defence.”

“You… you murdered a teacher and you weren't expelled?” Nico interrupts shocked.

“Yeah, I set him on fire with my hands, but it was an accident! I didn't tell anyone what happened so everyone just thinks I just battled some Death Eaters or something. Even the Professors think that Quirrell quit because apparently he turned in his notice and everything before attacking me.”

“Right, I think I have an idea of which Goddess your Mom is,” Nico says deep in thought. “If I’m right you should be able to shadow travel on your own, eventually. For now, just hold onto me.” Nico says before blushing his unintentional pickup line. “Make sure to hold on tight, I don’t want you to get lost in the shadows.” ‘ _ Right, that's… not any better. _ ’ Nico thinks to himself.

* * *

####  **Date:** July-01-2008 **\-- Location:** Regent's Park, London, England **  
****POV:** Harry Potter **Age:** 11

“Uh, okay,” Harry agrees, wrapping his arms around Nico glad for the chance to be close to his crush even though his feelings are, most likely, unrequited. Hedwig flies to land on his shoulder and Fluffy moves to sit in the space between his and Nico’s feet. “Is this okay?” Harry asked looking at Nico who was equally flustered.

“Yeah,” Nico agreed after an awkward pause. 

Harry watched as the shadow below them drew itself around them before whisking them both away. His eyes widened watching in between blinks as they travelled through literal shadows all around the world. He closed his eyes for what felt like an hour, and yet lasted for less than a second, relishing in the lack of gravity, the sound of wind whistling around him. He is flying, he is falling, and he is free. It is glorious. It is exhilarating. Then as abruptly as it began it stopped. When he opened his eyes he, Nico, Hedwig and Fluffy were in the underworld. 

When Harry opens his eyes and looks up, he is surprised to see that Nico is adorably smiling down at him. They made eye contact for a few moments before they both look away, equally flustered. Harry reluctantly let go of Nico and stepped back looking around the Goth wonderland around them.

“Wow, this place is awesome!” he said before he could censor his thoughts. “So, uh, which way to your parent's house?” Harry asked before freezing upon seeing that Fluffy had grown to a massive size. “Bloody Hell! What happened to you, Fluffy?!” 

“Arugh wuolf!” the female dog, that Harry is just now realizing isn't Fluffy, barks before revealing Fluffy sandwiched between her gigantic paws.

“This is Spot. She's my Dad’s hellhound familiar.” Nico says with a small amused smile. 

“Oh, uh sorry ‘bout that Mrs. Spot.” Harry apologizes only to scream “Gakh!” as the newly dubbed ‘Spot’ licks him across the face while wagging her massive tail. 

Beside him, Nico cracks up laughing saying, “I think she likes you.” in-between his roaring laughter.

“Now that my face and hair have been given a bath,” Harry says using a wandless cleaning charm. “How about we head to your parent's house? That was the plan right?”

Nico is still slightly red-faced but he quickly nods along. “Y-Yeah, that was the plan. Come on, I’ll take you there.” He took Harry’s hand in his without a thought and started leading him through the winding paths to the Palace of Hades. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase, Harry Potter, Marvel, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'Fall For Me’'! 😀


End file.
